


Knowing

by selenagomez



Category: adrixie
Genre: F/M, yeah I'm putting it here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenagomez/pseuds/selenagomez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's the worst thing that's ever happened to you? </p>
<p>Lia Ryder (Banner) and Adam Beiste are property of Aimee Lee and I am simply borrowing them for a good story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The Italian Market over on south street was always ten times more busy than Trixie would like it to be on a Tuesday. She was supposed to be meeting Gia for a breakfast pastry, the brunette found herself dreading it a little more than is probably polite considering Gia is her best friend. But the icy wind that whips the back of her neck, and the bustle of the early morning crowd had her wishing that she had stayed curled up in the warm sheets that Adam had left behind. However she’s barely seen the other girl since she returned from her Honeymoon so despite the allure of her new set of textbooks. Trixie had pinned a bow in her curls and headed outside, hoping that her sneaking suspicion that Danny and Gia were on the outs again was one that proved to be false. 

As she moved into the busiest section of the street Trixie bowed her head slightly, praying that she might avoid the other issue with this part of town. Bumping into every single person that she knew, today wasn’t the kind of day that she wanted to be caught by a member of Isabellas lunch committee, or an old high school classmate who might want to give their best wishes on her and Adams union. Not when it looked as if the grey sky might allow a flurry of snow flakes to break loose at any second, and had foolishly neglected the edition of a warm winter hat to her current attire. Despite all of her reservations about her adventure into the outdoors, Trixie couldn’t help but enjoy the smells wafting from the surrounding shops. The Christmas window displays were something that she could never ignore, the pantone cakes dripping with icing, and the nativity scenes adorned in gold leaf had always been some of her favourite sights to see in her city. 

As her thoughts turned to Christmas Trixie found herself reaching into her pocket for her phone, Gia wasn’t the only person that she had seen very little of since she had returned from her Honeymoon. Lia had been noticeably absent from her life, and not in her usual easy pattern of falling in and out of touch. Under Lias name there sat several texts that had been viewed and remained unanswered. Usually it wouldn’t bother Trixie that much, since she generally worked under the assumption that Lia was simply in a part of the world that she couldn’t get back to her right away. But two months was far too long for Lia to have stayed abroad, Trixie had called more than once hoping to arrange some kind of meet up before her and Adam went off on their gap year adventure. Or second honeymoon, as they were privately referring to it. 

As she reached the bakery, Trixie ducked inside her face still pulled into a half frown as she took up her usual table while she waited for Gia. The smell of coffee and freshly baked pastries was already assuring her that she had made the right choice in coming out. At least if she did have to listen to another round of the great Gia/Danny cycle, she could do it here with a limitless supply of tasty treats and white hot chocolate. Shrugging off her coat, she tapped out another message to her sister. _‘Where are you? I’m really missing you Starshine. Hope that I can see you soon. I’m off again after Christmas remember xxxxx’_ She looked up as she sent the message off, hoping to see a familiar dark haired girl headed into the warmth of the indoors. And was instead surprised by the vibration of an immediate reply from her sister. _‘I’m in Philadelphia. I need to see you today.’_ Trixies eyes widened in surprise, and she found herself glancing over her shoulder as if expecting to see Lia adding a splash of red to the newly decorated Christmas tree behind her. 

Why would Lia have come to Philadelphia without telling her? And why would she choose to wait for Trixie to text her before actually deciding that it was vital that they meet up? Frowning at the screen in front of her, the brunette started to feel a little on edge. She was never that big of a fan of spontaneity, and it usually had to be forced upon her by the people around her. _‘Ok. Where and when do you want to meet up? Adam is out, so I’m free for the day.’_ She wanted to keep the reply calm, perhaps Lia was simply not feeling in a playful mood. Though the urgency and lack of any emojis or kisses made Trixie think that she wasn’t simply being paranoid. While Lia did have a tendency for moving from place to place on a whim, the lack of warning and the word need seemed like it was something of the upmost importance that had brought Lia to see her. The reply was once again almost immediate, very out of character for Lia. _‘Now? Eds diner?’_

Trixie stared at the message, with a face of pure confusion and panic. _‘Okay I’ll be with you as soon as I can.’_ She tapped back. Standing up, she pulled her coat back on. All thoughts of pastry and Gias love life disappearing from her head. If something was wrong with Lia she wanted to know sooner rather than later.


	2. Vienna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Slow down you crazy child, you're so ambitious for a juvinile. If you're so smart, tell me why are you still so afraid? Hey?"_
> 
> I know I'm mean for ending it here.. but suspense is fun right?

It seemed even colder outside now that Trixie was in a hurry, the winter winds that had simply seemed to be a slight chill before were now making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Internally she cursed that she had neglected to bring her car. It had seemed impractical to drive when she thought that she would only be navigating the busy streets of the Italian market. But Eds Diner was over the side of town, right out of the way. The fact it was so isolated made Trixies heart beat a little faster, she tried to convince herself that she was reading too much into everything. But Lias silence recently, was starting to cause the small girl to jump to conclusions. 

Holding her powder blue coat closer to her body, Trixie glanced up and down the street. Where was a Taxi when she needed one? If she had more time she might have called Phil. But calling her bodyguard and persuading him that this was more important than whatever work Anthony had him doing was going to take longer than she had. Checking her phone, the lack of new messages from Lia only raised the anxiety brewing within her. Usually when her and Lia were due to meet up, her phone buzzed with excited babble. Her sister wasn’t one to be guarded about things in general. 

A flash went off behind her and Trixie groaned, not now. Keeping her head down, she stuck her hand out desperately hoping to escape from the oncoming chaos simply by chance. Her and Adam had been keeping a relatively low profile since their Honeymoon, and of course she had known that their bubble couldn’t last forever but was this really the time for it to burst? Her attempt to hail down help had failed so far, and the flashes were only getting closer. With her phone burning a hole in her sweaty hand, Trixie searched for some kind of escape. She was still at least a quarter of an hours drive from Eds, and nearly an hours walk. 

“Trixie! Trixie! How was the honeymoon? Are you and Adam planning a baby? What’s next for you guys?” 

The shouting made it difficult for Trixie to continue to think of a plan of action other than covering her face, and just hoping that they went away. It was situations like this that made her wish that she was a little more like Adam and willing to just tell them to fuck off. As she stood on the street corner, the wind whipped up and she turned meeting a storm of flashes. When she had been younger she had thought that she would get used to the bright lights that snapped in her face. But there was no sensation that made her feel smaller, raising her hand she looked into the traffic. No cab was in sight, and she was beginning to feel like a deer in headlights. 

With no other choice but to turn away from the road, Trixie hurried in the opposite direction to the photographers behind her. She tried to stick close to the road in the hope that she would spot a Taxi cab, the flashes like lightening strikes behind her. Trixie looked down at her phone again, it had been nearly ten minutes since the last text had gone off. She was beginning to think that perhaps something had happened to Lia, what if something was wrong and she had already left? What if someone had been chasing her? Trixies heart pounded, the busy road in front of her showed no sign of yielding and the voices calling to her were approaching faster than she would like. As she attempted to cut through an alley a group of young girls appeared, one of them in a Trixabelle shirt. Usually Trixie would have been pleased to see her fans, especially a fan with a picture of her and her sister. But right now, her and Lias smiling faces staring at her was only making her feel more sick. 

With fans approaching one way, and the press the other way Trixie was trapped. Why on earth had she come out without a car? She gave up hope slightly then, trying to plaster a smile onto her face as she turned towards her fans. What other choice did she have? She didn’t want to be cruel and turn away from them, though her eyes stung just a little. Lia could be in big trouble, and here she was taking pictures with twelve year old girls. Just as she was scribbling her autograph onto a piece of paper, a car horn went off behind her and startled her. 

Turning towards the source of the noise, she let out a little huff of relief. She would recognise that unmarked black car anywhere, with a wave and an apology to her fans. Trixie hurried over and scrambled into the passenger side of Phils car, 

“Hi..” She said, fastening her seatbelt and looking up at him. “How did you know I was here?” 

“As if I was going to let you go out alone in public without a car for the first time since the Honeymoon.” Phil scoffed as they took off down the road. “Why the fuck did you think it was a good idea to leave without a vehicle.. ? Do you not listen when we give you warnings about things like this?” 

Trixie suppressed a sigh at his chiding, but her expression must have given her away since he gave her a long stern look. She shrank down just a little in her seat, she didn't like it when people were clearly annoyed with her behaviour. 

“I thought I was only going to South Street so I wouldn’t need it, it’s too busy to drive down there.. Have you just been following me around?” She asked folding her arms, deep down she knew that he was right. But she was married now, she didn’t need him acting like she was a little child who couldn’t take care of herself. 

“Why aren’t you still on South Street, I thought you were meeting Gia? And of course I was fucking following you.. it’s my job Trixabelle.” Trixie had to look a little bit sheepish then, after all Phil had been looking out for her since before either Adam or her could drive. 

“Lia texted me, I need you to take me too Eds Diner..” Trixie was about to tell him that she thought Lia might be in trouble. But something held her back, while she usually spilled her guts to Phil without much prompting. She just felt off about the entire situation with Lia, and she wasn;t ready to share her anxiety about her sister yet. Phil was always frank with her, and while on the surface she was worried that she would just dismiss her fears as nothing. A deeper part of her worried that he wouldn’t dismiss them. Her family had a habit of taking anything they viewed as a vague threat to one of their own very seriously. She didn’t need Phil thinking that she was walking into some kind of danger. Or calling Adam and telling him, because right now she didn’t think she was going to find any trouble meeting with Lia and she din’t want anyone trying to stop her. Not when Lia might really need her. 

“Your sister’s here? I thought you said she had gotten quiet on ya.” Phil asked raising an eyebrow, though he had already begun to steer the car towards her intended destination. Trixie bit her lip and nodded, fiddling with the sleeve of her coat. Which was now making her feel rather hot, in comparison to the icy weather outside. She knew she was often easy to read, and all Adams lessons on how to keep secrets were coming into her mind. Which set off a strange sense of guilt, she wasn’t doing anything wrong. She was simply going to meet her sister. 

“I texted her just now, and she asked me to meet her. I didn’t even know she was in Philly until half an hour ago.” Trixie admitted. 

“Well she’s always been a bit like that.. ain’t she.” Phil shrugged, clearly unmoved by Lias behaviour. “I’ll wait for you outside.. if she’s comin in the car let me know first. This car wasn’t fitted out for curious visitors.” 

Trixie nodded at his warning, as they pulled up into the parking lot of the diner. “Okay, I don’t know how long I’m going to be.” Phil snorted a little at her statement. “I’ll be here when you get back Trix.” He told her, leaning back in his seat. “But don’t be all day because the forcast says it’s gonna snow and I don’t want to be stuck out here in the middle of fucking nowhere when it does. Alright?” Trixie nodded, grabbing hold her of purse and opening the door. 

“Thanks, I’ll see you in a bit.” She told him, and then slipped out of the car. Her and Lia had met up a couple of times at Eds, and it was a favourite hang out of Dannys. So she was no stranger to the place. It wasn’t anything special, just a standard greasy cafe. The kind of place that Adam was not at all a fan of. Best not to eat too much here, she swore he had some kind of sense for when she had been eating something that displeased him. 

Opening the door she searched the room for red hair, and frowned when she found the place void of it. She looked down at her phone, panicking that she had already missed her sister. However she found the screen blank, besides an angry text from Gia regarding her last minute cancellation of their breakfast date. Trixie looked again, her sister wasn’t exactly difficult to spot. Walking forward, she had to rub her eyes a little. There was a girl sat in a table by the window, who shared her face. But it didn’t look like Lia. The face staring out of the window, was withdrawn and pale. Her hair limp and brown at her shoulders, her hands picking nervously at something in front of her. Walking over Trixie licked her lips. 

“Lia..?”


	3. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"I wanna hide the truth_  
>  I wanna shelter you  
> But with the beast inside  
> There’s nowhere we can hide." 

Her sister looked up almost immediately at her question, though the movement was rapid there was a sloppy quality to it that reminded Trixie of someone who had taken pain medication. With Lia now looking straight at her, Trixie could see how truly off she looked. Her face seemed gaunt, and the dark circles under her eyes told Trixie that her sister definitely hadn’t been getting enough sleep. The small brunette found herself glancing around just a little, as if expecting to find someone watching over their shoulder. Somebody with Lia to take care of her since she was in such an obviously bad way. But she found nobody, and she felt like she needed to find out who Lia had been staying with and give them a piece of her mind. Or a piece of the muscle that she had behind her. 

“Trixie.” Lia offered after a long moment, her voice missing it’s usual warm inviting spark. What made Trixie feel the most guilty about seeing her sister this way was that it was clear that things had been going downhill for a while. 

“Hey Starshine..” Trixie replied, offering her a hug. Unsure of how else to tackle Lia, things were never usually awkward when she was around her twin. Though her and Lia had a tendency to fight and play rough, there was never usually any kind of prolonged silence between them. Lia stood, and Trixie wanted to wince. While Lias body had remained very much the same, there was something in the way that she moved that set Trixies teeth on edge. She seemed delicate, disjointed. Words that Trixie would have never thought she would have to use to describe her sister, who was usually so full of life. Her movements as fluid as a brook babbling away in the summer time. Trixie wrapped her arms around Lia, and the slightly taller brunette gripped her tightly. Their hugs had always been long lasting and tight, but this one felt almost desperate like Lia was using her as a post on which to lean. 

Eventually Trixie pulled back, though Lia seemed a little reluctant and they both slid back down into the worn seats and stared for a moment. Trixie tapped her fingers on the top of the menu in front of her. “So um.. what are you doing in Philly..? I haven’t heard from you in awhile.” She asked, her throat feeling a little dry. The diner was too empty for her liking, the lack of noise from around them made the atmosphere seem more tense. It felt like Lia wasn’t even really looking at her, and Trixies heart began to beat faster. The way this meeting had started was only confirming to her everything that she had worried about. Her fingers passed over Adams name on her phone. The way Lia looked right now, screamed emergency to her. There was no way that she could just let Lia walk out of this meeting. She had to do something, and allowing Lia to stay with them would require permission. However she pushed the thought from her mind right now, she didn’t know what kind of help Lia was going to need yet. No need to cause a panic just yet. 

“I wanted to see you.. I needed to see you.” Lia replied, her voice small. Her eyes darting around once again, as if she expecting that merely seeking would bring some kind of threat down on them. Trixies flight instinct was making itself known loudly. It was if there was a neon sign flashing inside her head, telling her to grab Lias hand and run as far away as she could. She had never ever seen Lia look like this, she had seen her sister sad and angry and tired. But Lia didn’t seem to have the life in her right now to be any of those things. She seemed defeated, and it was breaking Trixies heart. Trixie reached out and took Lias hand. 

“Why did you need to see me Lia.. I mean I’m glad you’re here, but why didn’t you let me know you were coming?” Trixie asked, she didn’t think she could go much longer without knowing why her sister was in such a state. It was actually hurting her to see Lia sitting here like this, with her ashy skin and her curls hanging limp and brown around her face. It was like all the energy had been drained from her twin, and it made Trixie feel sick. Her gut still screaming at her to run out of the diner as fast as she could. 

Lia continued to be quiet, playing with the edge of the menu in front of her. “What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done?” She asked, her eyes snapping up to meet Trixies. While Lia was out of sorts her inability to sit still seemed to have lingered. Trixie also shifted in discomfort, the question was one she was neither expecting nor sure how to answer. She was hardly a saint, She had done the kind of things that could send a person to hell. 

The worst thing she’d ever done? She racked her brains. The first thing that came to mind was telling Adam about Angelicas pregnancy, she remembered how the blonde had held her hands in that Mcdonalds bathroom and begged that she not inform him or Anthony of her condition. How she had sobbed, and explained that she would never be allowed to keep it, as if Trixie did not already know. And despite her best friends swollen eyes and hands clutching her belly, Trixie had gone to him and told him just what her and Angelica had been doing that day. She had as good as buried that child before it even got a chance to become one, and she knew that Angelica would never forgive her for betraying her. But what was worse that any of that is that she knew that it was in no way the worse thing she had done. 

There had been regular sins like helping Angelica bury the body of some girl from school out in the woods, or when her and Adam went a little too far with picking on one of the strays they brought to bed with them. But those things that would weigh on the conscious of some people for the rest of their lives barely grazed the surface for her. She would rather a tape of her putting dirt on that body played over and over again, or a slide show of her walking out right back out when she walked in on Adam torturing someone was broadcast to her entire neighbour. Than anyone know what she really was, a stone cold murderer. 

Anger is a funny thing, Trixie had never really known what it was like to be angry before Adam had told her what had happened to him the summer that she was forced to go home to her parents. Of course she had gotten into arguments, and felt hard done by. But she had never known what it felt like to truly feel your blood boil, to be so overtaken by rage that you genuinely became capable of terrible of things. She’d had self defence lessons, and been taken to the gun range practically since she had arrived at the Beiste household. Of course her and Adam had never taken any of it all the seriously. Spending most of their time in self defence rolling around on the mat together, and gun practice shooting only when they felt like it. But in that moment of pure rage, she had been so glad that she had been trained to be a killer. She would never be in the mob properly, or be asked to carry out hits. But she was glad that her intelligence, combined with the knowledge of violence that she had. Was enough to seek even a little revenge for her Master. 

Trixie had always assumed that she would take a backseat in the violence that was involved in their lifestyle. That she could sit comfortably in her big house, and just allow the world in the shadows to stay in the shadows. But then someone had hurt the person that she loved more than anything, they had sliced up the boy she loved and left him colder. They had stolen his smile from her. She could see the faint lines on his now newly muscled flesh. The surgery had been good, very, very good. And if you did not know, what she knew then you would never notice them. But Trixie saw, she knew exactly what had been done to her Adam. She knew what had been taken from him, and in turn her. 

She hadn’t expected that it would be so messy, she had witnessed violence in her lifetime. In both movies and real life, but she hadn’t thought of what it would actually feel like to have someone's brains splatter across her face. Despite having training, the kick from the gun still surprised her. The sickening splat when the bullet had penetrated his forehead, had brought bile up in the back of her throat. She had thought that she would feel some kind of satisfaction in the death of one of the men who had hurt her Master. Instead she had found herself throwing up into a drain. There had been nothing glamorous or cool about her revenge, she had simply been a small girl stood in an alley with blood splattered on her face. A murderer. 

But she could never tell Lia about that. The body was long ago disposed of, yet the moment that the blood had painted her face still caused her to jolt upright in bed sometimes. Trixie shrugged. 

“I don’t know.. Lia.. you don’t look all that well.” Trixie started, deciding that humouring that line of discussion was not the best course of action when Lia looked as sick as she did. The question however almost confirmed that something terrible had happened. She wanted to tell Lia, that whatever had happened, she would be with her and she would help her fix it. But Lia sighed, seeming unhappy with Trixies response. 

“I’m fine.. I’ve just been a little sick recently..” Lia replied, waving her hand. Knee bouncing, Trixie watched the way that Lia was breathing. Shuddering breaths leaving her, like she was being chased. 

“Lia.. seriously what’s going on? Are you in trouble? I can help.” Trixie promised, gripping her sisters hand a little tighter. She hated this, she wanted to know what was wrong with Lia now and get her out of here. If there was someone after her sister then she wanted to have her somewhere that she knew she could protect her. The word trouble seemed to trigger something in Lia, and she abruptly stood up. 

“I have to go.” She said glancing towards the door. “I just needed to see you.” Trixie reached out to attempt to grab hold of Lias arm. 

“Lia, you just got here..” Trixie replied, standing up as well to try and prevent her sister from making her way to the door. 

“I’m sorry Trixie.. I have to go now.” Lia told her, and pulled her arm away beginning to walk towards the door. Trixie followed. 

“Lia.. don’t go. Come back to my house with me, Phils waiting for me. We can go anywhere you want.” Trixie begged, but somewhere deep inside her she knew that Lia had cut herself off from her. She had ended the conversation a long time ago, however she wasn’t going to let Lia go without a fight and she chased her to a car outside. “Lia where are you going..? Are you staying in Phllly?” 

“I love you Trixie. Thanks for coming to meet me.” Lia replied, and to Trixies surprise she turned and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. Trixie couldn’t do anything but hug back. 

“I love you too.. please just tell me what’s going on?” She whispered back, Lia seemed to think for a moment before pulling back. 

“I’ll see you around Trixie.” She replied, and then clambered into the car. Trixie tried to reach out a hand to stop her, but it seemed like before she could really do anything she was standing watching a car leaving the parking lot. 

Trixie stood there watching the empty space, curls blowing in the winter wind. That was once again chilling her right to the core, the only question on her mind was. Where was Lia going?


	4. Never Grow Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots."_

Two Days After Lia

“Rise and shine buttercup. Time to face the day..” Trixie made a soft groaning noise as the curtains were pulled open, and crisp winter sunlight found it’s way onto her face. She had thought that Adams absence would allow her a lie in, but it seemed Mrs Potts had other ideas. Trixie turned over burying her face in the pillows. Despite her warm feelings towards the older woman, she wasn’t going to get up unless it was completely necessary. She hoped if she just lay still enough and pretending to continue to sleep through the assault on her and Adams bedroom that Mrs Potts might give her another half an hour. However her former nanny continued to hum happily and started turning down the edge of a bed as a sign that she would not be going anywhere in the near future. 

“What time is it?” She asked, tugging Adam Jr closer to her chest and attempting to lie as still as humanly possible. It had been a struggle to get even a little sleep with Adam gone, and being unable to get in contact with Lia since their meet up the other day so this awakening was more rude than perhaps Mrs Potts had been intending. While she knew that it was probably best to turn over and give the other woman a smile, she opted for the bratty option of continuing to lie very still on the bed. 

“Nine o clock. Miss Isabelle wants you to meet her at 11 for brunch, to pick out the theme for this years Christmas decorations. That will be lovely won’t it?” The older woman said, carrying over what Trixie assumed though couldn’t see would be her breakfast. Usually she would be excited to be included in picking out the Christmas theme, she loved the holidays. Baking for the Christmas dinner with Mrs Potts, decorating the tree with Adam and whichever friends they allowed into their home that year. Going Christmas shopping with Gia and Isabelle, watching Adam and Anthony get way too competitive at Christmas board games. Plus she got to see all the family members that her and Adam didn’t get to see that often. However the holiday spirit didn’t seem to be catching her, with Adam away on business and Lia seemingly disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Nobody else saw anything weird in Lia falling off the map, she was following old habits. But they didn’t see her, Trixie knew that there was a reason for why Lia had come to see her so cut up and she wanted to find out what it was. 

“Yeah.. Have there been any messages for me?” She asks, her hand reaching for her glasses. Rolling over she found them, placing them on her face. She gave Mrs Potts a smile, she was one of the few people who could have gotten that out of her this early in the morning and in the mood that she was in. There was something that made Trixie feel so perfectly at home when Mrs Potts was smiling at her. It made her think of being eight years old and having just lost her grandmother. While Lorraine had taken her in, even at eight she knew that the blonde woman wasn’t interested in her really. The small yet observant girl had felt the slight twinge of fakeness with Lorraines condolences. Of course now Trixie knew that she had been simply trying to soothe Angelica, after the loss of her father. Yet Mrs Potts had sat the small girl down in the kitchen and gotten her a cup of tea. Just talked to her about the kitchen and the house, and somehow Trixies heart hadn’t hurt quite so much by the time someone appeared to say that Miss Angelica was ready to play now. 

“There was one call, but nothing from Adam if that’s what you’re asking dear.” Mrs Potts replied, Trixie sighed staring at the breakfast of honey toast with sprinkles. It was her favourite though somehow she wasn’t really in the mood. The rainbow coloured sugar on the toast looked far too bright and cheerful, to be eaten for this particular breakfast. She was really hoping that Adam would have called her, of course she had spoken to him the night before. But she hadn’t got to see him since she had met up with Lia, and while he had never really been that great at talking about emotional things. He just always made her feel better about things, and not having him around was really starting to make her feel off. And though she wouldn’t like to admit it, having him out doing actual mob work made her nervous. 

“Was it from Lia?” She asked, sitting up properly and adjusting the strap on her camisole. Picking up a piece of toast despite her reservations. After all, she couldn’t mope on an empty stomach. While Adam was the number one person she wanted to hear from, she would settle for a call from her sister. Even if it was just a message saying that she was off travelling or that she had arrived somewhere safely. Trixie hated the thought of Lia just driving off, without any idea of where she was going or if she was even remotely okay. She had never seen Lia look so scared, or ill. 

“No dear.. though it was from New York… I didn’t recognise the number. So Phils going to check the source before we pass it through to you.” Mrs Potts replied, as she set up the tea tray next to the bed. Trixie continued to chew and scowled a little, she didn’t need Phil scaring off people who were trying to contact her. Especially if they had some kind of connection to Lia, Trixie knew that Lia had been staying in New York with a friend when she had gone off for her honeymoon. Maybe this person was calling to tell her something. 

“Uh. I think I can decide whether I want to take a phone message or not.” She argued through the piece of toast that was still hanging out of her mouth. Mrs Potts gave her yet another smile and plumped up the pillows that were beneath her head. She hated to sound like a petulant small child who wasn’t getting her way, but they were treating her like she couldn’t screen her own calls. Next they were going to be taking her cell phone and tracing texts before she was allowed to answer them. 

“I’m sure you can dear, Phil is just taking extra precautions. Since you and Adam just got married, somebody might try to teach him a lesson by messing with you. Phil is just looking out for you.” She told Trixie, who sighed again around her toast. Of course they were trying to look out for her, but they needed to understand that her and Adam were going away to college soon and that they would be looking out for themselves there. Phil and Mrs Potts weren’t coming with them. Her stomach dropped a bit at the thought of Phil and Mrs Potts not being around, she couldn’t really imagine living in a house where she couldn’t go and get a cup of tea from the older woman whenever she was feeling a little down. Or where she couldn’t call Phil to pick her up to help her with something else that she needed him for. Though she supposed it was the same as any other college kid leaving their parents behind, going to college was all about learning to cope on your own. Her and Adam just, had to learn to cope without two sets of surrogate parents. Her sudden moment of affection for her family meant that she was a little more eager to go and see Isabelle. After all despite how thin the older woman was, she wasn’t going to fit in Trixies luggage for her second honeymoon. 

“Sure, do you know how long it’s going to take? I’d like to be able to take my message before I enter a winter wonderland. If it’s from New york it could be about Lia.” She explained, taking a sip of her tea and running her hand through her hair. “Is Issac here yet? If I’m meeting Isabelle then my hair is going to need a lot of work.” She confessed, picking up her phone to have a look in it’s reflection at herself and pulled a face. Maybe she should start sleeping with frizz ease already in her hair for the next morning. 

“It should be ready for you to listen too soon, now eat up child. Issac is here and he’s very interested in discussing what your winter ‘look’ is going to be.” Mrs Potts informed her, as Trixie finished her first piece of toast. 

“Sure, sure. I’ll hop in the shower just as soon as I’m done with this.” Trixie replied waving her hand at the meeting with Issac that was clearly in her future. She enjoyed her hairstylist, he was fun and fresh. But he was also a lot to deal with this early in the morning when she was Adamless. Playing with the edges of the first slice of toast she looked up at Mrs Potts, “Hows Chip?” She asked, deciding that it was time to stop being such a brat to the woman who had just brought her favourite breakfast. 

“He’s fine dear, can’t believe that he’s in high school now. Seems like just yesterday all of you were so small.” Mrs Potts replied, shaking her head a little and rearranging things on the tray. It seemed perhaps that she wasn’t the only one taking a trip down memory lane this morning. With the way that Mrs Potts was looking at her, and that the sprinkles on her toast were arranged into a smiley face. The way she used to have it back when she first arrived at the Beiste house. Trixie picked up her phone again. Having wiped her fingers on the napkin provided, pulling up Adams name she tapped out a good morning text. Even if he couldn’t see it yet, she wanted him to be able to see it when he did look at his phone. 

”That is weird, it feels weird that I’m not in High School anymore.” Trixie admitted, running her fingers through her tangled curls as she read through the texts that she did have. Gia wanted to meet up, which she felt that she should probably arrange soon after bailing on her the other day. She scrolled past texts from Carly, and other people asking favours and then sat back in bed. There was nothing that was solving the problem that both of her favourite people were very suddenly missing from her life and neither of them were texting her back. She pouted and took another bite of her toast. 

“I bet it does, but you’re looking forward to going travelling aren’t you dear. It will be very strange here without you and Adam to keep me busy.” Mrs Potts admitted, Trixie was about to assure her that her and Adam would be back in no time and that the house would feel overly full when they did get back. When a small frightened looking girl came in, Trixie frowned. Slaves were not usually allowed her in bedroom, without being asked. 

“I’m so sorry to disturb you Mrs Beiste. But there is an urgent phonecall for you on the line.” The girl explained, sure enough Trixie looked over at her and Adams bedroom phone which was flashing orange. Trixie leaned over and picked it up. 

“Hello this is Trixabelle Beiste speaking how can I help you?” She asked wondering what could be so urgent that they had sent someone up to inform her about it. Her heart racing. 

”Good morning Ma’am this is the NYPD, I’m sorry to inform you we’re going to need you to come in to identify a body…”


	5. Swan Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Please don't let this be our Swan Song, I know I can't make it if you're gone."_

Two Days After Lia

Trixie put down the phone with a shaking hand, she could feel Mrs Potts staring at her but she couldn’t move just yet. If she gave any kind of orders, the phone call that she had just received became real. They wanted her to come and look at a body that they thought was Lias. The apartment that Lia had been staying in was gone. Nobody could explain it, it was like it had simply vanished. Whole parts of it obliterated. Trixie raised a hand to cover her mouth and took a shaking breath. Lia couldn’t be dead, she just couldn’t be. If Lia had died, Trixie would have felt it. She would just know. The logical part of her brain screamed at her, that she needed to sort things. Get organised, but her whole body was shaking. Shutting down. She couldn’t be standing here if Lia was gone, it just wasn’t possible. 

Mrs Potts was speaking, asking her questions but Trixie couldn’t hear her. Her entire body felt numb, her eyes looking without really seeing. Her hands searching out someone who wasn’t here, Adam could fix it. He would tell her that it wasn’t real, that it couldn’t be true. Lia couldn’t be dead, she was the most alive person that Trixie knew. Every movement that she made was a paint splash of activity. Lia wasn’t dead because there was nothing about Lia that allowed her to die, she was constantly moving. Like a wave she washed in and out. There was no way that she could be held by something as binding as death. Trixie could barely get her to settle on a lunch agreement. 

She was wandering without realising it, trapped inside her own head. Tormenting herself with the few details that she knew. How could an apartment just vanish? It couldn’t could it? Surely there was something that the police were missing. She wouldn’t trust a cop to carry her eggs from the fridge to the counter, let alone to determine if someone that she loved was really gone. When she got there she would see something completely different. She would find Lia standing there with a smile on her face, and it would all be some big joke. There were more voices speaking around her but she continued to ignore them, she needed air. She needed to wake up. She let out shaky breath after shaky breath. Trying to block out the world for a few more moments, because there had to be some kind of logical explanation for this. Her fingers searched for sleeves that weren’t there, just trying to find some kind of comfort. 

“Trixabelle!” There’s a hand on her shoulder, and tone that forces her out of the bubble that she had been trying to submerge herself in. She stares up at Phil, with the tears that she had up until now avoided stinging in the corners of her eyes. But she blinks them back, recoiling a little, touch not something she thinks she can handle right now. She was Trixabelle Beiste, she had to be Mrs Beiste. She couldn’t go to pieces. Not until she had all the facts. Now that she has snapped out of her little trance, she had to start making choices. Taking three steps back she folded her arms. 

“I need you to inform Miss Isabelle that I won’t be able to make it to Christmas planning..” She started, she didn’t want Isabelle to have to wait. What else? The police, the police had called the house. That would set everyone on high alert. “And make a note that the police called because the lines will need to be checked for tapping and I.. I may need you to drive me to New York..” She adjusted herself as if looking for a bag, expecting herself to be dressed though she was still in her pyjamas. She felt like hours had passed. “Has Adam called? I need. I need to speak to him.” The words came out as a rush and hearing herself back she sounded so very young. Trixie liked to think that these days she had her life as perfect as itcould be. But she felt fifteen again, fifteen and staring at a corpse sinking down into the pier without any idea of what to do next. Only this time it was going to be Lias corpse. 

“Trixie..” Phil started and Trixie held up her hand she didn’t need him to parent her right now. She didn’t want to hear it, because if he was going to tell her it was going to be okay then she was going to start crying. None of these people knew Lia, they had met her a couple of times and she knew what they all thought of her. But none of them could understand what they were loosing. 

“Please.. just get me Adam..” She asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She didn’t cry, she wasn’t going to cry. 

”Trixie.” Phil repeated, and then put his hands on both of her shoulders. “I need you to tell me what the fuck is going on and then, you know I will get Adam for you. I can’t get him until you explain what the fuck this is all about? Are you in trouble, cause we got lawyers for that? You know that. We’ll get it all fixed it up. It’s no fucking trouble kid. If it’s anything to do with the cops it ain’t any kind of issue.” 

She starts shaking her head way before he finishes speaking.“No. I’m not.. I’m not in any trouble.” She replies, licking her lips. “They want me to.. go.. Go and i-ide-identify.” She lets out a dry sob, bending over a little. Trying to regain some calm. Her words are rushing together, and she wonders if he can really pick out anything that she’s saying. “They think they found Lias body..” She can only whisper the last word. She folds her arms over herself, as if trying to create some kind of shield. “Her apartment it’s gone.. Phil.. she’s not. She can’t be. It won’t be her..” Phils hands are still on her shoulders, for only a moment after she’s finished speaking before he’s pulling her into a hug. She can’t return it right now, her arms still wrapped around her thin form. 

”You want me to call him?” He asks, it’s a simple response but his arms squeeze her a little tighter. She shakes her head. 

”No.” It’s all she can manage, she needs to hear Adams voice for herself. She needs some kind of anchor through her slightly shaking hands and hurried breaths. Phil keeps one arm around her and starts to lead her back towards her bedroom. As if he’s worried that she might try to wander off again if he leaves her alone. 

”Don’t worry about any of the other shit, I’ll get it all fixed for you. You know that I’ll drive you myself if he can’t get back.” Phil tells her, his voice is low enough that it’s probably only enough for her to hear and she appreciates that. She hates the feeling that people will be looking at her right now. She doesn’t want Lorraine sticking her nose into this, she doesn’t want anyone but Adam. She sits down on the edge of the bed, tucking her knees up to her chin as Phil passes her the phone. “Do you want me to stay here?” 

”No.. But thanks.” She says quietly, her finger already over Adams number. As Phil closed the door, she hesitated just for a moment. She’d never actually had to use the, call me if there is an emergency protocol. But as her eyes began to sting with tears all over again, she found herself pressing the number as if her life depended on it. He answered on the third ring. 

”Trixie.” He said as soon as he picked up the phone,, and she let out a soft sob. “Trixie, what’s wrong.” 

“The police rang-” She started, covering her mouth for a moment to muffle the sob. “They want me to.. They found.. Lia.. They think they found her body.” Saying it to him felt so much worse, it felt so much more real. She coughed a little as her chest rose and fell with the sobs that she couldn’t seem to hold in now. 

”I’m coming Babygirl.” He told her, and she could hear movement in the background. “I’m about thirty minutes away, but I’m coming. We’ll get on the next plane out.” She let out another sob. “It’s okay Babygirl.. breathe.” 

”It won’t be her..” She’s pleading with him as if he has control over the situation because she wishes that he did. She wishes that he could just make it all go away, the silence on the other end of the phone is maddening. She wants to be able to see his face, for him to hold her. Because she’s not sure if she can hold herself together much longer.


	6. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Now there you go again you say you want your freedom. And who I am to keep you down?"_

60 days before Lia The gunshot goes off and she wakes up screaming.

Trixie fumbled in the darkness for the light, fingers fumbling. She slammed on the switch beside the unfamiliar bed just as the door to her room was thrown open. Immediately her hand moved to pull the covers up over her form, despite her pyjamas she felt naked.   
“Miss Ryder? Are you alright?” The slave standing in the doorway isn’t someone she recognised and she isn’t in the right frame of mind to really be polite. Her heart pounding in her ears, her lack of glasses, making her vision blurred.   
“I’m fine thank you..” She started, just as Phil emerged behind the slave in the doorway. Knowing that she won’t be allowed time alone, she reached for her glasses. The door closed, and she tried in vain to smooth her curls.   
“Give me one good reason why I ain’t calling Adam right now.” Phil rumbled arms folded as he leaned against the closed door. “Because it was just a nightmare.” Trixie replied swiftly, not wanting to go into any detail about what had transpired within the dream.   
“Bullshit.” His face is unmoved by her response and she sighed.   
“I’m fine Phil, I just miss him and this is a different bed.. and the wedding is stressful.” She rambled, unsure of how to get her point across. She doesn’t want everyone thinking she’s weak. Though the excuse that includes Adam makes her sound clingy. Despite her long history of making excuses to avoid consequences, she’s grasping at straws right now.   
“Alright. Alright Trixabelle I heard you-” There’s a weird line with Phil, she’s ascending to a throne. But he’s always going to be the guy who knows her too well to just follow orders like the others, he has a place in her life that she’s not sure if it’s right to accept. He’s not her father, she’s never had one of those. But he tries, more than Isabelle thought she loves her dearly. And in a different way to Anthony. She’s not sure how to feel about it all, and now isn’t the time to ponder it.   
“Really.. Phil I’m fine.” She repeated, keeping her hands still. Not allowing them to pluck at the sheets in the way she would like. Phil shook his head a little and then sat carefully on the edge of the bed, Trixie looked down attempting to avoid eye contact.   
“How often are they now?” Despite herself her head shot up, a frown appearing on her face.   
“What?”  
“Don’t play dumb.” She cursed him internally a little, lying is in her nature. As is worming her way out of things, but her little girl lost doesn’t work on Phil. No matter how true it occasionally is.   
“Irregular.. Only when I’m really stressed. I don’t usually scream.. I rarely wake Adam.. and they almost never happen while he’s around.” Trixie decided that it was better to get all of the information out of the way at once. Her shoulders were tense, and holding eye contact was difficult.   
“Is it always the same?” His question irritated her, why was he acting like he was her shrink? She never talks about it, whenever she does she feels like the scars that Adam gave her are burning. There is a strange feeling of shame, without the regret that should come with something as heinous as shooting a teenage boy in cold blood. She’s still glad she did it.   
“No. But I’m not going to let you push me into telling you things I don’t want to, because I’m scared of you telling him. He knows about the nightmares, I never keep secrets from Adam.” The line between his job, and emotional attachment is blurring again. She didn’t know how to handle it, and she had to work it out before she got married.   
“That’s good. Do you wanna tell me?” He really wasn’t making this easy on her.   
“There’s nothing to tell… Thank you for looking out for me. I do appreciate it. But I just need to focus on my wedding.” Trixie gave him a weak smile, and he stood up. Then stooped for a moment, producing Adam Jr who must have fallen out of the bed at some point. Phil passed him over to her with a gentle nod and then turned towards the door. “Good night Trixie.”   
“Good night Phil.

Four Days After Lia 

It’s not her. The body was the right size for Lia, but Trixie knew before they even properly uncovered the corpse on the table that it wasn’t her. And she had never felt more relieved in her short life. The burned body was pretty horrific, but she’s numb to things like that. She’s never really been all that squeamish. Her tears had dried up after that, and she had stood coolly and calmly with Adams arm around her as they had told her all they knew. Lia and the boy she had been staying with were both missing, apparently the apartment had been in the same state for five days now. The body had been found only this morning, not far from the apartment. There was no explanation for why the body would be burned, as there was no sign of any explosives at the scene. Of course all of the facts that she knows didn’t come from the officers immediately, she had to wait for some money to pass over the table before she knew the full details. But at least she knew. The Christmas planning is going full steam ahead, it’s the end of November and everything has to be put into place.

They’ll be going to North Philadelphia in a couple of days to hand out gifts to the less fortunate children. It’s usually one of her favourite christmas things, so she’s sat curled in the livingroom of Isabelles house wrapping presents. The first day back she lay curled with Adam for most of the day, but she needed to keep busy. And he needed to work if they were going to be able to go away after Christmas. So she turned up at the rescheduled christmas planning meeting with a smile on her face and a worth ethic to kill. Trixie just wanted to keep her mind off the fact that Lia could be being investigated for murder. If they even found her. She didn’t want to even consider the fact that Lia could have killed someone, that Lia was gone. Arguing with Mrs Harris over whether or not the decorations for the benefits seemed a lot easier than letting herself think about the packet of information that was waiting on top of her reading for the week. She knew that Adam would put a stop to it all soon, the minute that she stopped being able to handle everything he would see right through her. But for now she felt like she was somewhat in control. She wasn’t sure exactly how long she could go without opening the brown envelope that was mocking her, but she was going to do her best to ignore it.

Eleven Days After Lia

She’s tipsy, and the smoke rising from Gias cigarette is making her feel even more woozy. It’s bitterly cold outside, and even the massive faux fur coat and champagne isn’t helping her to forget that.   
“G, hurry up.. I wanna.. I wanna go inside..” Trixie whined.  
“Calm it bambi, we’re not missin anything.” Gia replied cooly, as she flicked yet more ash into the expensive looking pot plant next to her. “Why the fuck haven’t these things died off out here in the fuckin snow?”   
Trixie let out another whine. “Why does it matter?” She asked, as she rubbed her arms. “Come on.. I’m freezing.” Gia rolled her eyes, and Trixie took another long sip of champagne. Her eyes sneaking a look back inside the party, the lights were so pretty under the buzz of the alcohol. She watched as the guests moved by, bored by the whole thing more than anything else. None of it really felt real, with three brown envelopes now lying unopened on her desk. She was starting to feel like she had suspended time, that if she just kept leaving them unopened then Lia wouldn't really be gone. As Trixie stared, she spotted something that looked familar. Her heart started to pound, and a shattering sound echoed around the garden. Somewhere in the background Gia attempted to speak to her, but Trixie was already moving. Her legs were moving faster than she realised was possible.   
"Lia!" She called, as she moved toward the girl with red hair. "Lia... Lia? Lia!" What was Lia doing here? If she was okay why hadn't she come to speak to her already? Why was she just enjoying the party like this was a normal social call. The girl with red hair turned, confused. Trixies face crumpled, it wasn't Lia. Of course it wasn't Lia. Trixie shook her head. "I'm.. I'm so sorry.." She started, and then turned away. Pushing her way through party guests, there seemed to be so many of them now. Trixie felt like her throat was closing up, the room seemed to be getting smaller and smaller. The exit nowhere in sight. Shuddering breaths passed in and out of her body as she pushed her way out into the corridor. Leaning against the wall, the brunette took deep breaths.

"Trixie?"


	7. A Flash of Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i finally did it

24 Days After Lia

Trixie looked out of the window, the countryside was being eaten away by the car wheels and her heart pounded slightly. The piece of paper tucked away in the front of her backpack, could be another wild goose chase. Like the millions of other leads that she thought she had on her sister, but she had to try. She was going to be in a lot of trouble if she didn’t get back before tomorrow morning, but this was too good not to follow.

The opening of the brown envelopes had produced nothing but tears, because then she was looking at a crime scene. Looking at the apartment from which her sister had disappeared. She never keeps secrets from Adam, but even when he had her wrapped tight in his arms she couldn’t describe the way that Lia being missing made her feel. Adam was her protector yes, and her husband. But she wanted to spare him, spare him the emptiness that was building inside of her. He had enough to worry about without thinking that she was losing her mind with worry,

She pulled up at the address, and stared at the building in front of her. Lia was known for staying wherever someone was nice enough to take her in. But the place itself looked like a dump to Trixie. It was clearly some kind of converted farmhouse, but the place looked deserted. Some of the windows didn’t even have curtains. The whole landscape brought Trixie nasty memories of a cold house far across the country that she preferred not to think about. She adjusted the little B around her neck, and smoothed her skirt, before she took a deep breath and got out of the car. She was immediately glad that she had not worn heels, as she felt the mud that was almost rising up over the sides of her brand new mui mui pumps. She wrinkled her nose but kept walking, and tried to ignore the squelching sound that echoed around the place. Reaching the front door, she wiped her feet on the mat. Her shoes couldn’t be saved, but she could at least look put together.

As she looked around she felt sure that this lead was dead, just like all the others. It seemed that whoever Lia had stayed with in October had packed up and left long ago. She couldn’t help but wonder if someone hadn’t just rented out their empty house for Lia to stay in. With a sigh, she knocked. She looked back towards her car, while the land rover wasn’t as conspicuous as some of the other cars in her garage it still seemed to stick out like a sore thumb.

“Hello?” Trixie jumped, and looked back around to see that the door was now open and a girl who seemed to be a few years older than her was standing there with a shocked expression on her face. “Lia? I’ve been so worried.. You said you would be back last monday.. where the hell have you been? I haven’t heard from you in weeks.” Trixie stood, frozen. Nobody had mistaken her for Lia in a very long time, it hurt to hear Lias name spoken as if she could be expected to just walk through the door at any moment.

“I’m.. I’m not Lia.” She replied quietly, and stared determinedly at the ground. “I’m her sister Trixabelle. Or Trixie.. I don’t know which name.. or if she told you about me..” She trailed off, unsure if that was enough information. The girls face dropped a little.

“Oh.. Yes Trixie.. the one from Philadelphia.. Fuck you really do look alike.” Straw brown hair fell around the other girls face, and she lacked the worn down look of the house in which she lived. Instead she seemed to be full of life, dressed in colourful clothes that though a little worn looked well taken care of. She wasn’t at all the kind of person that Trixie had expected to be living in this house. However she did look like the kind of person that Lia would stay with. Not that Lia would have any trouble staying in a place that was a little run down. Trixie thought she would probably find the whole thing exciting.

“That’s me.. I came to ask you about Lia… I got your address off a friend of mine who said that Lia stayed with you back in October. I’m very sorry, I don’t know your name.” Trixie knew her voice wasn’t strong, but she couldn’t help the lump that had appeared in the back of it after being called Lia.

The girl eyed her for a moment. “It’s Mary, and yeah Lia stayed here. We’ve known each other a long time. She usually drops in on me, on her way to see you in Philly. It’s not that long of a drive in between.” Trixie felt like the girl was being a little cold towards her and it set her on edge, she nervously fiddled with the end of a perfectly set curl.

“When.. when was the last time that Lia spoke to you?” She asked, her fingers slid to her phone in her pocket wanting to get a recording of everything the other girl said.

“End of October.. I don’t see why it matters.” The tone the other girl used was only getting colder, and she seemed to be looking past Trixie out onto the farmland. Trixie was about to tell her that Lia was missing, but something in the back of her mind told her that it was a bad idea.

“Do you know where she was headed after that, sorry I know this is out of the blue.. Lia is on a tangent again.” Trixie told the other girl, and spread a foe smile across her small face.

“She was supposed to be surprising you.. Didn’t you just get married or something..?” The girl asked as she eyed Trixies left hand.

“Yes.. I got married at the end of the summer.. then my husband and I took quite a long Honeymoon.” So Lia hadn’t been intending to head to New York when she had stayed with this girl, Trixie had returned from her honeymoon, on October the 30th. So Lia must have been aiming to maybe surprise her at the airport?

“Didn’t she come?” The other girl asked, and leaned forwards towards Trixie. The feeling that this girl should be told nothing was one that had only become stronger with every passing second.The smaller brunette clicked off the recorder in her pocket, and took a step backwards.

“I’ll.. I’ll get Lia to give you a call.” She promised, before she started to try and move back towards her car. “Thank you for your time Mary..”

“You’re not going anywhere until you talk to me about where Lia is.. she was supposed to come back here.” The other girls tone was no longer even slightly calm, and Trixies heart hammered.

“Honestly things will be better if Lia explains them herself.” Trixie half attempted to reason, though she knew that it was a lost cause.

“Tell me where Lia is..” The other girl snarled,as Trixie felt her feet hit mud again and she had to be much more careful with her footing. Her flight warning, internally flashing. Trixie didn’t even try and respond as the other girl began to follow her, if she did see Lia in the near distant future she might have to have her answer some questions about her super creepy friends. She pulled at the door to her car, heart hammering. As she shoved her body into the car, she swore that the girl trying to stop her from closing the doors eyes flashed red.

She started the car, and pressed her foot down on the gas. Seeing yet another flash of what looked like red eyes in the mirror. As she sped down the road, she shook her head. She really was going crazy. She had to find out why Lia went to New York instead of coming to see her, she felt like it might be the only chance that she had of finding out what was going on with her sister. As she drove back towards home, her phone rang. Pressing the hands free she winced a little at the name on screen.

“Where are you.” Came the gruff voice on the other end.  
“I went to visit a friend of Lia’s.” She replied honestly, if she lied and was found out then it would leave her in a bigger mess than just telling the truth to him now.  
“Where.” Was the only response from the other end of the phone.

“On some farmland just outside Allentown.” She admitted in a strained voice.

“What the fuck. Who is with you.”   
“Nobody.. I drove here by myself.” She almost screwed her body up as she had to tell him that. Her ass cheeks clenching a little. Her heart still hadn’t recovered from being chased to her car and the confrontation with him was only bringing cause for further panic.

“Why.”

“Because I just wanted to speak to this friend of Lia’ and I didn’t see any point in dragging someone out to the middle of nowhere just so I could get some piece of mind.” Mid sentence Trixie noted that the car behind her on the road was the same one that had been behind her on the way to the farm. “Are you having someone follow me?” She asked, annoyed.

“No.”

**“Don’t lie.”  
“Trixabelle,”  
Trixie stared at the car behind her, biting on her lip. She hoped that he was lying and that it was under his orders that the car behind her was following. Because otherwise, she really had things to worry about.**


End file.
